Posesión
by Noci-chan
Summary: ed x be El amor puede tomar muchas formas, pero cuando deseas no olvidarlo jamás solo tu piel puede gritar a quien perteneces. Cursileria, amor y una sorpresa... ONESHOT!


POSESIÓN

_Y si entras en mi mente,_

_entonces lo entenderás._

_Entonces me entenderás._

_El por qué me sentí tan solo,_

_El por qué me abstuve de amar_

_y te convertiste en mi droga favorita._

_(Unstoppable__** – The Calling**__)_

Cuando la noche llegaba era mi momento. Incluso si pasaba el máximo tiempo posible con ella, la oscuridad le aportaba un grado de intimidad a nuestro encuentro que no podía dejar de saborear. Por eso, en cuando el cielo se oscureció y la luna comenzó a brillar en lo alto, corrí por el bosque deseoso de llegar a la ventana del cuarto de Bella.

Hacía casi cinco días que no la veía y la ansiedad de la separación me reconcomía por dentro. Sabía que tenía que ver a su madre, que era algo que ella ansiaba, pero la parte egoísta que ocupaba la mayoría de mi cuerpo no podía contentarse solo con esa explicación. Necesitaba a Bella cada segundo del día, igual que los humanos necesitan el aire para vivir.

Las llamadas repetidas sedaban un poco el dolor, los mensajes me sacaban un poco de mi sensación de soledad, pero nada era como la versión real y palpable.

Extrañaba su calor, la manera en que con solo estar a medio metro de ella mi piel elevaba un par de grados su temperatura. Añoraba su calma, esa sensación de paz que me daba el poder oír el ritmo cadencioso de su corazón.

Era ciertamente extraño como, incluso cuando la separación era temporal, yo me convertía en el cuerpo sin vida que era antes de conocerla. Actuando de manera normal por no llamar la atención, pero sin que me importara realmente el trascurso del día. El día dejaba paso a la noche, la noche al día y así durante cinco ciclos completos.

Y por fin había vuelto.

Realmente hacía al menos cuatro horas desde su vuelta, pero gasté mi último vestigio de autocontrol dejándola pasar estas horas con su padre. Al igual que sabía que necesitaba visitar a su madre para sentirse mejor, también sabía que su padre y ella necesitaban este tiempo para ellos. Una pequeña comprobación de que seguirían juntos, y de que el miedo de Charlie Swan a que su hija deseara volver con su madre no era justificado.

No estaba ni siquiera a un kilometro de su casa cuando a lo lejos comencé a escuchar el latido tenue y calmado de su corazón. No pude evitarlo, me quedé parado en seco en uno de los arboles que rodeaban su casa, y con los ojos cerrados me dejé llevar por esa melodía. Antes de darme cuenta, y aún sin abrir los ojos, me encontré a mi mismo en el alfeizar de su ventana.

-Bella… - murmuré maravillado al captar su aroma, pero al abrir los ojos no la vi en su habitación. El leve murmullo del agua de la ducha me hizo saber cual era su ubicación exacta, y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al crear la imagen clara de su níveo cuerpo siendo acariciado por el agua.

La tortura de imaginar – a veces incluso ver – y nunca poder tocar era ya el pan de cada día. Difícil, cierto, pero lo más recomendable si quería mantenerla a salvo. Y por supuesto, era algo que pretendía hacer durante mucho tiempo.

El sonido de la ducha paró de pronto, y el leve vapor se introdujo en la habitación cuando Bella abrió la puerta del baño y salió de él envuelta en una pequeña toalla. La tentación era un ser de piel sonrosada y sonrojada por el calor, de olor a champú de fresas y gel de baño de fruta de la pasión. El tipo de visión que, incluso si no te parece real, se graba en tu retina a fuego.

-Edward… - gimió avergonzada. - … yo… yo no sabía que estabas aquí. –

Sus manos pálidas agarraron el borde de la toalla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, como si esa tela de algodón marcara la barrera entre el todo y el nada. Y quizás así era.

Incluso sin mirarme a un espejo notaba el calor en los ojos, síntoma claro de que mis iris estaban volviéndose negros de puro deseo. De pronto me encontré cual peregrino hambriento delante de un festín. No podía coger nada, pero malita mi estampa si no lo deseaba.

-Quizás… sería mejor que te vistieras. – grazné con la dificultad de quien lucha contra el mayor de sus deseos. –

-Sí… -

La afirmación temblorosa abandonó sus labios a la misma vez que ella abandonaba el cuarto con un pijama en la mano. Mientras la veía desaparecer por la misma puerta que apareciera solo un par de minutos antes, la culpa me cegó. Sabía cuanto daño le hacía este rechazo, y hasta que punto esto mermaba su confianza en si misma. Era tan entendible… pero a la vez deseaba que viera completamente mi punto de vista. No es que no la deseara, - dios santo como si pudiera dejar de hacerlo algún segundo del día – era el constante acecho de mi miedo lo que me detenía.

Tal vez todos se maravillaran de mi control, puede que creyeran ciegamente que podría afrontar cualquier cosa si tenía que ver con Bella, pero la bestia de mi interior ya había probado su sangre, y era tan dulce que el deseo de probarla de nuevo convertía mis noches en pesadillas despiertas. Por eso, las relaciones íntimas estaban vetadas contra mi propio deseo. Si el momento en que más despierta estaba la bestia era cuando cazaba, no quedaría atrás decir que el segundo momento en que se encontraba más cercana a la toma de control era cuando nos entregábamos a los placeres más puramente carnales.

Había ocasiones en que me preguntaba: ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantará Bella hasta que mis continuos rechazos la hagan creer que no la amo y decida alejarse de mí? ¿Sabe realmente cuanto odio no poder hacerla mía completamente?

Mi cabeza siempre estaba inundada de cuestiones como esas, pero está de más decir que nunca me atrevería a plantearlas delante de ella. Otro de mis miedos era oír la respuesta a ese tipo de preguntas porque para que negarlo, no soy precisamente el ser más positivo de este mundo y la posibilidad de que las respuestas fueran las que yo deseaba me parecía demasiado increíble.

Nuevamente el sonido de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos, y aunque Bella nunca dejaba de ser tentadora, el hecho de que estuviera mucho más cubierta esta vez me provocó un alivio y una decepción que se repartían a partes iguales. Incluso dentro de toda esta lógica auto impuesta, mi cuerpo reclamaba furioso lo que ya consideraba suyo.

-Te he extrañado. – dijo de pronto con un leve rubor en las mejillas que esta vez no era fruto de la temperatura de su ducha.- Tenía ganas de volver. –

-Oh Bella… mi Bella. – suspiré mientras me acercaba a abrazarla. –

Siempre conseguía calmarme con las palabras exactas, con el susurro exacto que necesitaba escuchar para darme cuenta lo frágil y preciosa que era para mí. Todas las dificultades que pudiera traerme el hecho de haberme enamorado de una humana se veían compensadas sin esfuerzo. Una sola palabra dicha con apenas un aliento, una mirada cargada del brillo de la absoluta devoción y ya me veía presa de los grilletes gratamente aceptados de este amor.

Cuando por fin noté su cuerpo contra el mío la sensación me embargó. Nunca me acostumbraría al repentino golpe de calor que me producía ese primer segundo de nuestra toma de contacto. Me sentía como un montañero perdido y helado que acababa de encontrar refugio. Mi hielo se derretía antes de que la sensación se registrara en mi mente, y era tan agradable volver a sentir sus latidos en mi pecho que casi podría ronronear.

Aspiré su aroma, dulce y tenue, cerrando los ojos y enterrando mi cara en la curva suave de su cuello. Despacio, con la delicadeza que siempre trataba de tener, rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis brazos. El contraste era maravilloso. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil a mi lado que me daba cuenta de lo fugaz que era la llama de su vida. Un poco más de fuerza de lo normal y podría quebrarla en dos. Realmente sería tan sencillo matarla por un descuido que era como vivir constantemente bajo la hoja de una guillotina, pero de nuevo me di cuenta que cualquier esfuerzo merecía la pena.

No pude contenerme, en el momento en que su cuerpo se pegó más al mío y la huí suspirar feliz entre mis brazos tuve la necesidad física de apretarla más. Cada milímetro de ella tenía que estar ahí, pegado a mi cuerpo, sin dejar un solo átomo entre nosotros. Habían pasado casi cinco días desde la última vez que la vi, y era sorprendente como esa mínima fracción de tiempo puede hacerse más interminable que ciento siete años de vida.

-¡Ay! – se quejó cuando mis manos apretaron sus costados para acercarla más aún.-

Fue solo un segundo, pero durante ese leve momento me aterroricé al pensar que había perdido el control de mi propia fuerza. Hacía tanto que no era humano que no recordaba realmente donde se encontraba el límite de lo doloroso para ellos. La solté en ese mismo instante, mirándola entre la preocupación y el miedo… aunque en eran difíciles de diferenciar.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? –

-No… No es nada. – contestó con una extraña sonrisa que me llamó la atención. Incluso si no parecía preocupada, seguía frotándose el costado izquierdo de manera ausente, casi sin darse cuenta. –

-Lo lamento tanto, Bella… Ha sido la emoción. No pretendía hacerte daño.-

-No me has hecho daño. No pasa nada Edward. De verdad. –

-¿Estás segura? – pregunté con la voz cargada de la misma preocupación. Alargué la mano con delicadeza, posándola sobre su camiseta de algodón, justo encima de sus costillas y aunque mi toque fue suave pude ver como contenía un quejido. – Te he hecho daño. – afirmé totalmente convencido. –

-No… no es eso. De verdad… No es culpa tuya. – y esta vez reconocí ese extraño sentimiento que bailaba en su sonrisa tímida. Era vergüenza, y no entendía la razón. –

Durante varios segundos nos miramos, ella con la clara necesidad de apartar los ojos y con ese claro sonrojo que se volvía más y más intenso por segundos. Era tan extraño y desquiciante el darme cuenta de que no podía usar mi poder para desvelar esos pensamientos que se formaban en su mente…

-Quizás deberíamos ir con Carlisle. Puedo haberte magullado una costilla. Eres tan frágil… y yo tan peligroso… - murmuré acariciándole la mejilla con la palma de mi mano. Aún me asombraba cuando le gustaba ese gesto, como cerraba los ojos cada vez que lo hacía y se apretaba más contra ella. Aún cuando mi toque era helado, ella lo encontraba agradable, y eso me fascinaba aún más. –

-No hace falta… Estoy bien. Te enseñaré porque me duele si prometes no enfadarte… -

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Te has hecho daño mientras estabas en Phoenix? – pregunté con un gruñido mal disimulado filtrándose en mis palabras. –

-No. No es eso. Es… quizás a ti no te guste, pero lo vi y supe que estaba hecho para mí, que tenía que hacérmelo. –

-Bella, cariño, no entiendo nada… y me estás asustando. –

-Solo promete que no te enfadarás. –

-Bella…-

-No. Prométemelo. No quiero que te enfades, fue mi decisión. A mi me gusta y estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. –

-Está bien. No me enfadaré, pero por el amor de dios dime que ocurre. –

La vi dudar durante un par de segundos, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos para comprobar que estaba decidido a mantener mi palabra. Aún sin estar muy segura – al menos eso denotaba su suspiro resignado – comenzó a levantar la camiseta justo hasta la parte inferior de su sujetador.

_Oh, dios santo._

Era tan hermoso y a la vez tan importante, cargado de significado y revelador que no estaba seguro que ella comprendiera la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se diera cuenta que no hacía falta ser un genio para entender el simbolismo.

Su piel, su hermosa y nacarada piel había sido marcada para gritar que era mía, que tenía dueño y ella lo sabía. Un hermoso tatuaje recorría su piel desde la mitad de su costado izquierdo hasta perderse por debajo de la cinturilla del pijama, por la suave curva de su cadera.

No puedo decir que me gustaran los tatuajes, pero este… este era especial y no solo por su significado, sino por lo bello que era destacando sobre la palidez de su piel. Una rosa de color rojo sangre se desplegaba como una caricia sobre sus costillas. El color, la textura y las sombras la hacían parecer tan real que casi me preguntaba si Bella notaría el roce sedoso de los pétalos.

El tallo no era un tallo cortado como el de una flor que se va a poner en un jarrón a la espera de que se seque, no. Era un espino de tonos verdes oscuros cubierto de pinchos que estaban dibujados para dar la sensación de que se clavaban en su piel y de que de los pequeños pinchazos salía apenas una gota de sangre. Se retorcía en curvas, en marañas que parecían querer abarcarlo todo y no ser capaces de decidirse por donde empezar.

A los lados del tallo, donde varias pequeñas gotas se formaban, se podía ver como varios pétalos sueltos parecían caer. Era como si las gotas de sangre se convirtieran en pétalos rojos al caer, o como si aquellos pétalos pretendieran calmar con su caricia el dolor provocado al derramar esa sangre.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver el comienzo de una palabra, unas letras cursivas y cuidadas que comenzaban apenas dos centímetros por encima de la cintura de su pijama.

-¿Qué es lo que pone? – pregunté sorprendiéndonos a ambos por lo ronca que sonaba mi voz. –

Esperaba una respuesta, esperaba oírlo de su propia voz, pero en vez de eso bajó la prenda lo suficiente para que pudiera ver que el espino no terminaba mucho más abajo, justo sobre el hueso de su cadera y que las palabras reposaban sobre ese talló largo y salvaje.

" _Para siempre"_

No pude contenerme, a pesar de que sabía que su piel estaría hipersensible y que mi roce le dolería igual que lo hiciera antes. Antes de darme cuenta las yemas de mis dedos recorrían el contorno de los pétalos con total devoción, abandonándolos solo para deslizarme por el tallo hasta llegar a las letras, trazándolas como si intentara hacerle creer a su piel que fui yo quien las puso allí.

-¿Te duele? – pregunté sin separar los ojos de su piel. –

-Molesta, pero es agradable cuando lo tocas. El frío… El frío es agradable. – su contestación pareció un continuo ronroneo y me di cuenta que no mentía, aún cuando no podía mirarla a la cara para ver su expresión. Me era imposible, incluso si quisiera hacerlo no podría, aquel dibujo me tenía totalmente hipnotizado.-

Las espinas clavándose en su piel como si fueran colmillos ávidos de su sangre, los pétalos acariciándola como si mis dedos trataran de darle el consuelo de la cercanía, la flor hermosa y con apariencia de estar impregnada en el color de la sangre… y las palabras… Esas palabras de promesas y regalos, de pertenencia y sumisión.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho, verdad? ¿te das cuenta que después de esto siempre tendrás un recordatorio de que eres mía, incluso si algún día ya no quieres serlo? –

-Sí, lo sé… ¿Te das cuenta tú que si lo hice es porque nunca quiero dejar de ser tuya? ¿Qué quiero que nadie pueda dudarlo? –

-Bella… Esto… No sé si deberías haberlo… -

-¿No te gusta? – me interrumpió, pero en su pregunta no había duda ni temor. Después de todo, nadie podría dudar de la absoluta adoración que sentí al ver esta prueba de amor grabada con fuego y dolor en su propia piel. –

-Por supuesto que me gusta. Oh Bella… Te amo. –

-Te amo, Edward. Para siempre… y tengo la intención que de para siempre sea mucho tiempo. –

Olvidándome de todo la besé como nunca antes lo hiciera hasta ese momento porque si ella me había demostrado que el amor puede ser mostrado incluso cuando eso significa dolor, yo no podía menos que seguir su camino.

Aquel besó dolía, mi garganta parecía el mismísimo infierno y mi cuerpo luchaba lujurioso por bombear la ponzoña a mi boca en un intento de tomarla hasta el fin de la palabra. Pero solo duró un pestañeo, pronto me di cuenta que liberado de mi propia conciencia y habiendo dado el paso que más miedo me daba – dejarme guiar por mis deseos – nada era tan malo como parecía.

Deseaba su sangre, claro. Su pulso acelerado era como una invitación a hundir mis colmillos en la ternura de su piel, por supuesto. Pero algo había cambiado, y era el hecho de que ella había aceptado que la consideraba mía, total y absolutamente mía, y no dejaría que mi lado primitivo la arrebatara de mi lado.

No puedo decir que hubiera un momento en que paráramos y habláramos del camino que estábamos recorriendo, del muro que estábamos dejando caer a la vez que lo hacían nuestras ropas, pero cuando me encontré desnudo, piel contra piel y con la calidez de su cuerpo invitándome a tomarla de una manera mucho más dulce de la que clamaba su tatuaje, me di cuenta que nunca habíamos necesitado palabras.

Nunca nos importó si no se pronunciaba la palabra vampiro.

No hubo ninguna charla en que nos planteáramos en que momento dejamos de ser amigos para ser almas gemelas.

¿Por qué iba a ser esta vez diferente?

Sonreí y la besé, la besé y entré en su interior… Si alguna vez había hablado de cuan delicioso era el contraste de la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, podría borrarlo con la sola sensación de lo que estaba quemándome ahora. Bella siempre sería especial, siempre sería mi primera y mi última en todo. Mi primera sensación de calidez, de amor, de miedo, de desesperación, de vergüenza, de pérdida, de pertenencia y de posesión.

Y es que hay sucesos en tu vida que transcurren paralelos entre tu pensamiento y el de la persona que amas. Como si tus miedos fueran proyectados en su mente, como si de manera inconsciente ese alguien pudiera hacer algo que te demostrara que no hay de que temer. Que "para siempre" no es solo una expresión que inventaron para dar final feliz a los cuentos, y que el amor a veces también trata de posesión.

¿Cuántas veces has temido usar la expresión "eres mío"? ¿Y cuántas hubieras deseado demostrar que posees a la persona que amas en cuerpo y alma?

Puede que sea primitivo, instintivo y animal, pero cuando el amor toma todo lo que tienes y se convierte en lo único que deseas, la razón queda nublada por la pasión.

Ella era mi todo, mi dueña y mi pertenencia. Incluso si el tiempo transcurre diferente para nosotros, incluso si su "para siempre" es más corto que el mío, hay algo que nunca nadie podrá olvidar y es que su piel gritaba por mí que ella siempre sería mía. No hacía falta voz, no hacía falta que nadie más lo supiera… Bella Swan era, es y será mía para siempre.

-Dime… ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta que fuiste mía desde el momento en que entraste a aquel aula de biología? ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porque mis ojos se oscurecían cada vez que te miraba? –

-Era la sed. – contestó convencida mientras su cuerpo desnudo se apretaba contra el mío en la duermevela previa al sueño. –

-No, cariño. Era la bestia de mi interior exigiendo control para clamarte como suya.- y el susurro se perdió entre las paredes de un cuarto en el que un latido adormilado resonaba entre el eco de un sueño creado por alguien que no podía dormir.

No importa cuanto temas la intensidad de tu amor, lo único que debe asustarte es estar lo suficientemente ciego para no darte cuenta que no hay nada a lo que temer.

**FIN**

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido malo/cursi/aburrido? J Me apetecía escribir algo así hace tiempo, así que espero que optéis más por la primera opción jajajaja. Comentar, por cada comentario que hagáis "Escritorillas de pacotilla ONG" donará una onza de chocolate a Lee para curarla de su depresión escritorial y que escriba más rápido.


End file.
